Never Normal
by Daughter-of-a-mortal
Summary: Katniss was traumatized by her sister's death. Peeta was hijacked. They both participated in two Hunger Games and a war. There is no way there kids are going to "normal".


**A few things before I start. Yes, this is one of those story's about Katniss and Peeta's kids. Don't want to see another one of these? Then don't read it. If you do want to read this story. Great! :D If you don't like the story line, that's cool, everyone has their own opinions, but please do not rant in a review about it. If, on the other hand, you notice and grammar/spelling errors and it irritates you that they are there (it irritates me sometimes when I see them) then PM me.  
>I hope you like this.<br>****Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I am no genius like Suzanne Collins. **

I'm awoken by my mother's screams. I roll to my side and pull the blankets above my head _it will stop soon_ I tell myself, she_ went through a lot, don't blame her, blame the capitol and the peacekeepers and snow, and they are all dead._

I envy my little brother, he is a heavy sleeper and is never awoken by my mother's nightmares.

When everything goes quite again I realize it's too hot to stay under the blankets, it is the middle of summer for pete's sake! I sit up and look at the clock that sits on my bedside table _5:30am._

I sit up and open the curtains above my bed, the sun is just rising, it really is beautiful the oranges and yellows and pinks. I walk across my room and open the other window and welcome the cool breeze. I sit on the window sill for a few minutes. I hear a rustling in the brushes under my window and look down.

"BOO!" I fall off the window sill and onto the floor of my bedroom. "And that was for what?" I ask irritated, not even second guessing who it is. Liam Robertson my arch enemy and best friend, "Well good morning to you too little miss sunshine." he says in a sarcastic tone with a sly grin on his face. I roll my eyes. "I was thinking," he says, climbing through my window. "We could go to the woods and maybe go for a swim up at the lake, it's meant to be super hot today." He lifts me up with one hand, being as strong as he is. Liam is the most athletic person I have ever met, football, basketball, archery, you name it, and he's done it.

This is the moment my dad walks through the door. Liam let's go of my hand and I fall back on the floor "Ow!" I yell, landing on my tail bone for the second time in as many minutes. "Well good morning Mr. Robertson," dad says as he leans on the doorway, with his arms crossed. A few months ago, dad seemed to become very aware that I am a girl and Liam's a boy. "Dad, you've known Liam since he was five, why call him Mr. Robertson, it so…" I think of the appropriate word, "formal."

Then I, just for a second, look at from how my dad must see it. His seventeen year old daughter, alone in her bedroom with a boy a year older than in her. Quite early in the morning. When her parents are not aware of this. Then add the fact he's wears board shorts and plain, crumpled tee and I'm wearing very short, silk pajama shorts and a thin singlet.

"I'll just wait for you outside, meet me in ten" says Liam, slipping past my dad, with his head down. Even though we are only friends and nothing more (I stress that bit) this is embarrassing for both of us.

"Alexandra Primrose Mellark, what would be the rule about people visiting before seven?" he asks, jokingly.

"Well Peeta Mellark. Katniss Everdeen once informed me, that we shouldn't have visitors before seven o'clock, so that she and her spouse and children could sleep and do their morning routine, but she was joking because she was mimicking Effie Trinkets capitol accent at the time." We both laugh lightly.

"Well, I just came in to say your mother had a bad nightmare and might be a bit distant today. But have fun at the lake, be back by sundown, lamb stew for dinner." He walks out the door with a sad smile on his face, I go to shut the door when he pops his head around the corner again, "and by the way, its mum and dad not Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark to you." I laugh, even though I know dad is trying to cheer me up. Even I know I'm in a worse mood after mum wakes me with her nightmares.

I quickly change, with my swimmers under a pair of shorts and tee-shirt. With my sandals on my feet I head outside. Liam's sitting on the front steps. He turns his head and smiles "Well, someone took their sweet time, and didn't even bother brushing their hair". I use an elastic on my wrist to pull my long, black hair back into a messy bun.

"You ready to go?" I ask in the slight hope that the screaming I heard this morning won't haunt me all day like it usually does.


End file.
